islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Non-Rail Vehicles
These are the Non-Rail Vehicles that were debuted, spoken, not spoken, and background in the series. Crossover vehicles are highlighted in hyperlink. Cars and Trucks DeLorean Time Machine The DeLorean time machine was Doctor Emmett Brown's most successful invention, a plutonium-powered time machine comprised of a DeLorean DMC-12 sports car that had to reach 88 miles per hour in order to time travel. On November 5, 1955, Doc slipped on his toilet while hanging a clock in his bathroom. When he came to, he had a vision of the flux capacitor in his head. It was constructed afterward and completed in 1985. Appearences: *''Back to the Future trilogy'' *''Back to the Future: The Story'' *''Back to the Future: The Ride'' *''Back to the Future (video game)'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series (Note: It does not appear in the episode "A Friend In Deed", however, it is mentioned by Marty and Verne.)'' *''Back to the Future comic series'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 *Island of Sodor Chronicles **Series 1 - Home Alone The Magic School Bus The Magic School Bus, or simply The Bus is the common name of the school bus that Ms. Frizzle's class and Liz ride on and goes on field trips during The Magic School Bus episodes. It is hidden in every episode of Island of Sodor Chronicles (Pilot Series) usually seen as a printed photograph on the wall of the Sodor Automobileworks, being parked or driven everywhere. It is modified for British modifications and its cameos are a running gag. Also, several people; consists of Valerie Frizzle, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li are hidden in train stations, over bridges, etc.. It is somewhat based on a 1970s Ward International bus with the rear wheel being half-covered, the front windshield being 2 different windows, and a spine down the center of the grille. El Dorado El Dorado is a classic car owned by David. DeLuxe DeLuxe is a Ford Super De Luxe which is driven by Biff Tannen. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang The family owned a car called "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" in which they sung a song. It was in a framed photo in the Sodor Automobileworks. Herbie Herbie is a white Volkswagen. He is a one-time hidden character making his hidden appearance in the Sodor Automobileworks. Speed Buggy Speed Buggy is a buggy featured in his own show and Scooby Doo. He is featured in a printed photograph on the wall of the Sodor Automobileworks. Wild Wing The Wild Wing is the kart in Mario Kart Wii. It is used by Lucas after he crashed his own car. He crashed in the second express coach by accident with it and he gets arrested. Benny the Cab Benny the Cab can be heard on television watched by Doc Brown. Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen is featured in a printed photograph on the wall of the Sodor Automobileworks. Mater Mater is featured in a printed photograph on the wall of the Sodor Automobileworks. Sally Carrera Sally Carrera is featured in a printed photograph on the wall of the Sodor Automobileworks. Planes/Helicopters Boeing A330 Sodor Airways owns a few red A330s that work all around the Sodor Airport. Boeing 707 Sodor Airways owns a few blue Boeing 707s that work all around the Sodor Airport taking passengers worldwide. Dusty Crophopper Dusty Crophopper is a farming plane mentioned by Jeremy, telling Siddeley not to end up like him. Jay Jay Jay Jay appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Tracy Tracy appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Herky Herky appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Snuffy Snuffy appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane Big Jake Big Jake appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Savannah Savannah appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Old Oscar Old Oscar appears in the printed photograph pinned on the wall of Sodor Airport's inside terminal Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Boats Tugs The Star Fleet The Star Fleet consists of Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine, and Grampus which make a one-time cameo being a running gag. They appeared in a framed photo in Doc Brown's house. The Z-Stacks The Z-Stacks consists of Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, and Zip which make a one-time cameo being a running gag. Unlike the Star Fleet Tugs, they also appear in a framed photo in Lou's Cafe. Billy Shoepack Billy Shoepack appeared in a framed photo in Doc Brown's house. Bluenose Bluenose appeared in a framed photo in Doc Brown's house. Grampus Grampus appeared in a framed photo in Doc Brown's house. Lillie Lightship Lillie Lightship appeared in a framed photo in Doc Brown's house. Scuffy Scuffy appeared in his book read by a random passenger. Category:Non Rail Vehicles